dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Ransom
Bike/package destroyed TK arrested TK dies Mexican's Truck destroyed Time ran out |reward = 2006 Era Pistol |todo = Pre-Mission: Collect ransom package.. Meet the Mexican. Get to Hunt's Point Warehouse. Intra-Mission: Get to the parking lot. Get the bike with the package. It's on the roof. You've got the ransom. Escape across the rooftops. Get on the back of the truck. |unlocks = The Mexican |unlockedby = Kidnap }} Ransom is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. It is the 17th mission of the game and the final mission of the 1978 Era. Plot After the successful kidnap of Rafael Martinez by TK and the gang, the Colombians want their leader back, realizing his important role in the drug business. At the top of a multi-story parking lot in Manhattan they have installed a bike with a package on it, containing the ransom money. TK is sent to collect the package. When TK arrives however, it appears to be an ambush: several Colombians drive into the parking lot, while others block the entrance. While TK escapes across the roofs with the ransom money, he is being followed by the Colombians in a helicopter. TK makes various jumps across the rooftops of Manhattan before he jumps off onto the road, where he meets the Mexican, who is waiting for TK in a truck. After TK jumped into the truck, multiple Colombians in heavy-duty cars start chasing him, trying to stop the truck by providing it a rain of bullets. However, TK and the Mexican manage to shake off their pursuers and safely arrive at the warehouse in Hunts Point, where Corrigan, Bishop, Slink and Candy are waiting. At the warehouse in Hunts Point, TK and The Mexican arrive with the ransom money, which TK opens upon arrival at the warehouse, with Corrigan watching TK. After a few seconds, Corrigan goes over to Rafael Martinez, asking him if he can take a 'message'. Martinez however, curses him in Spanish, causing Corrigan to shoot him dead. After doing so, Corrigan orders the crew to leave. After the crew drove off, Corrigan informs TK that someone is going to have to take responsibilty for the operation, and decides to frame TK. This causes Corrigan to put on his police badge, revealing that TK had been used as a scapegoat for the gang all along. Eventually, Corrigan shoots TK down, telling him that no one "gives a fuck" about him, before leaving the scene. TK, having survived the gunshot from Corrigan, reveals that Corrigan was actually a corrupted undercover cop, having used TK as a scapegoat to frame him for the operation. Soon after, TK is put on trial, and is charged with murder, extortion and kidnap. He is jailed for 28 years (10,227 days) in Sing-Sing Prison. During this time, he decides to plan revenge on the five that had betrayed him each day, having "not wasted a single one". 28 years later, in 2006, TK, now 46 years old, is released from Sing-Sing, where he is greeted by his friend Ray, who is outside near TK's Cerrano. TK thanks Ray for arriving, with Ray winking. During his 28 years in prison, most of the crew that betrayed TK had used the money from the ransom to become successful in the criminal industry; Slink extended the Funky Rabbit into a place for adult entertainment shootings, and had sold off most of his strippers in place for younger hookers. Candy became the owner of an adult entertainment business and owned an "empire of trash". Bishop became a wealthy heroin dealer and co-owned Slink's pornography business, and Corrigan had now became the chief of the corrupted city police. Objectives : Get to the parking lot. [Back to top] *Once the player starts the mission, spawning in the Safe House in Manhattan, they need to reach the parking lot in Upper East Side, east of Central Park. They have to reach there in 5 minutes. : Get the bike with the package. It's on the roof. [Back to top] *When the player reaches the marker outside the parking lot, they're told to get to the bike. The bike holds the ransom package and is located on the roof (top level) of the parking lot. They will need to drive up various ramps to reach the top level. : You've got the ransom. [Back to top] *As soon as the player hops on the bike, multiple Colombians in black Land Roamers will enter the parking lot. They will sweep in from the ground entrance, with two additional units guarding the entrance after the rest have begun driving up the ramps. Shortly after this, a helicopter, presumably also owned by the Colombians will arrive and hover just above the car-park road. They will begin to drive onto the top deck in their vehicles. : Escape across the rooftops. [Back to top] *At this point, the player is handed back control and has to make their way across the rooftops. The bike's positioning means that directly ahead of them is a jump which leaps over the road onto the next rooftop. The player has to accelerate quickly and make the jump. The Cinematic Camera will follow lift-off. The helicopter will pursue and ground units will detour down the alleyway and/or the FDR Drive. :There are multiple jumps the player must complete. They must avoid large dumpsters and fencing on the rooftops and gain enough speed to make each jump. After several jumps, the player needs to switch sides (since there is two rows of building rooftops beside an alleyway), meaning one of the jumps requires the player to jump over a road and diagonally jump across to the other row of buildings. From here, more jumps are needed to be completed. :At the end of the rooftop, the player has to jump off onto the road, just in front of the construction site. The player needs to enter this construction site via the entrance on FDR Drive. : Get on the back of the truck. [Back to top] *In the construction site is a Flatbed truck. A marker indicates they need to enter the back of the truck. Once done so, the truck is seen driving out of the construction site. :*''NOTE: After the last objective has been completed, in-game instructions are now audible and no-onscreen objectives appear'' :From here, the player spawns with an infinite-round LI-15 weapon which TK needs to use to fend off pursuing Colombians. The Mexican is driving the truck to the warehouse in Hunts Point, and TK needs to shoot to pursuing units from stealing the package on the bike. The truck can only take a certain amount of damage, so the player needs to be quick to shoot the units before they damage the truck with their gunshots. :When the truck nears the destination in Hunts Point, no more units will be tailing the truck. The Mexican drives into the yard outside the warehouse and the mission finishes. Gallery Gallery= File:Ransom-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:Ransom-DPL-GetToTheParkingLot.png|Get to the parking lot. File:Ransom-DPL-ParkingLotLocationMap.png|The parking lot location on the map. File:Ransom-DPL-AtTheParkingLot.png|Arriving at the parking lot. File:Ransom-DPL-GetTheBikeWithThePackage.It'sOnTheRoof.png|Get the bike with the package. It's on the roof. File:Ransom-DPL-Rooftop.png|Reaching the rooftop. File:Ransom-DPL-TheBike.png|The bike on the rooftop. File:Ransom-DPL-You'veGotTheRansom.png|You've got the ransom. File:Ransom-DPL-BodyguardsArriving.png|The bodyguards arriving. File:Ransom-DPL-BodyguardsReachingRooftop.png File:Ransom-DPL-HelicopterArriving.png|The helicopter arriving. File:Ransom-DPL-EscapeAcrossTheRooftops.png|Escape across the rooftops. File:Ransom-DPL-DestinationLocationMap.png|The construction site destination on the map. File:Ransom-DPL-BodyguardsChasing.png|The bodyguards chasing TK. File:Ransom-DPL-Jumping1.png|1st jump. File:Ransom-DPL-Rooftops1.png File:Ransom-DPL-Jumping2.png|2nd jump File:Ransom-DPL-Rooftops2.png File:Ransom-DPL-Jumping4.png|4th jump File:Ransom-DPL-ArrivingAtTruck.png|Arriving at the truck. File:Ransom-DPL-GetOnTheBackOfTheTruck.png|Get on the back of the truck. File:Ransom-DPL-TruckLeaving.png|The truck leaving the site. File:Ransom-DPL-OnBackOfTruck.png|On the back of the truck. File:Ransom-DPL-Shooting1.png|Shooting the units. File:Ransom-DPL-Shooting2.png File:Ransom-DPL-ArrivingInHuntsPoint.png|Arriving in Hunts Point. File:Ransom-DPL-ArrivingAtWarehouse.png|At the warehouse. File:Ransom-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-ArrivingWithRansom.png|Arriving with the ransom. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-CorriganAndGang.png|Corrigan and the crew. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-OpeningRansom.png|Opening the case. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-CorriganWatching.png|Corrigan watching. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-TK.png|TK. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-CorriganAskingRafaelToTakeAMessage.png|Corrigan asks Rafael to take a message. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-Whispering.png|Whispering. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-CorriganShootsRafael.png|Rafael refuses, so Corrigan shoots. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-RepeatedlyShooting.png|Repeatedly shooting. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-CrewLeave.png|The crew leave. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-CorriganPutsBadgeOn.png|Corrigan puts his police badge on, signaling that he's going to put TK in the frame (scapegoat) since Rafael couldn't. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-CorriganShootsTK.png|Corrigan shoots him. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-TKFalls.png|TK falls. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-Loading2006Era.png File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-TKPrison1978.png|TK in prison, 1978. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-10227.png|10,227 days. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-TKPrison2006.png|Leaving prison, 2006. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-TKExitingPrison.png|Outside the prison. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-RayWaiting.png|Ray waiting for him outside the prison. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-NewYork2006.png|New York, 2006. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-TheMexican1.png|The Mexican. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-TKandRayWatching.png|TK and Ray watching, while TK comes up with a plan. File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-TheMexican2.png File:Ransom(Cutscene)-DPL-2006Era.png|The 2006 Era. |-| Videos= Driver Parallel Lines - Mission 17 - Ransom (HD)|Walkthrough. Ransom-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Scene8-DPL-PostRansom(Video)|Post-Mission Cutscene. Scene8-DPL-EraChange(Video)|Era Change. Transcript }} Navigation Category:1978 Era Missions Category:Missions